Señor Optimista
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Semi-AU. Charles mira el lado positivo. Ve el vaso medio lleno y piensa que en toda oscuridad siempre brilla un poco de luz. Se siente enfermo y asqueado pero lo supera, y se sobrepone a todo mal, pensando que aquello que dolió también fue bueno. No tiene otra opción, son las desventajas de ser el Sr. Optimista. [Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Groovy Mutations.]


**N/A:** Este año, dentro del amigo invisible del foro "Groovy Mutations" me ha tocado como AI: **grimmjow Kurosaki Drake**.

Feliz año nuevo para ti, querida. Espero el relato sea de tu agrado. Traté de cumplir con la opción número uno. El _prompt_ no me dio ningún límite en cuanto a _angst_ , pero igual traté de no hacerlo tan… ¿dramático? En fin. Un besazo y abrazos mil.

Oh, por supuesto, también aclarar que el escrito es una especie de song-fic de Mr. Brightside de The Killers c:

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **\- Señor Optimista -**

 _._

 _I. Un poco de retrospectiva_

Le gustaba jugar con él.

Y Lehnsherr debía encontrarlo su juego más apasionante. Complejo y meticuloso como la mejor partida de ajedrez. Un rompecabezas complicado con algunas piezas perdidas. Aplicando una estrategia, la adecuada, se vendría abajo. Así cuando estuviera en el suelo, él podría llegar, juntar lo que quedara y proclamarse generoso.

El que lo remendó, aunque primero tuviera que hacerlo pedazos él mismo.

─Lo has tomado bastante bien ─felicitó Erik. Entornaba los ojos, todavía un poco inclinado sobre él.

Esgrimiendo su sonrisa maestra, parecía casi demasiado emocionado. La perspectiva de que así fuera alentaba una que otra fantasía tonta, pero Charles ya no dejaba a su mente volar tan alto, las caídas solían ser duras para él y una especie de sádica victoria para Erik.

─¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ─Replicó con una sonrisa que forzaba sus labios─. ¿Pegarte una bofetada y salir huyendo? ─Enarcó una ceja y soltó una de esas risas que hacen doler los músculos y arrancan el aire del pe─cho. La clase de risas que duelen en las entrañas con un retortijón pero suenan como si trajeran toda la sorna habida con ellas.

Erik se alzó de hombros. A Charles, parpadeando y escondiendo su incredulidad del contrario, se le ocurrió que había días en los que esa confianza en sí mismo era más de lo que podía tomar. Llegaba el final de una lenta jornada que Erik había aprovechado para desgastarlo de más, consumiendo demasiado, azotándolo como el mar a las rocas, y de Charles no quedaba sino ese esqueleto frágil de hombre, cubierto de músculos y piel y nada más.

Ninguna energía, ningún deseo de algo.

─Supongo que los besos ya no significan mucho hoy en día ─comentó el polaco, fingiendo decepción en un semblante que rezumaba arrogancia─. Al menos ahora sabremos que se equivocan, ¿no es así, amigo mío? Entre tú y yo sólo hay amistad.

Las últimas palabras se derramaron sobre él con una sensación fría que hizo vibrar cada nervio de su cuerpo con dolor.

Erik encontraba algún enfermizo, y probablemente inconsciente, placer en jugar con él, mover algunas piezas para observar su reacción, listo para pensar en qué nueva táctica podría usar para volver a dejarlo desarmado, expuesto ante él, como si quisiera poner equilibrio ante la injusta ventaja de los poderes telepáticos de Charles.

A Magneto le gustaba jugar con él.

No alcanzaba para esgrimirlo como un conocimiento concreto, pero era una conjetura casi lo mismo de sólida que una certeza. Una premonición intensa de algo que no estaba dispuesto a esclarecer mediante su mutación, siempre cuidándose de no tocar esos rincones de pensamientos enmarañados en la mente de Erik, temiendo cualquier certidumbre que pudiera adquirir ahí, sorteando la verdad como a una enfermedad sin cura. Ya fuera que estuviera equivocado o en lo cierto, no habría sabido qué hacer.

Erik podría tener una intermitente y alevosa obsesión con mirar a Charles descolocado, al borde mismo de la desesperación, pero era su amigo.

A Erik podía gustarle jugar con Charles, pero eso no era todo.

Lo malo era terrible, pero lo bueno valía la pena.

Quizá era simplemente que Charles no sabía cuándo dejar de luchar por algo.

* * *

 _II. Elevador para tres_

« _Fue sólo un beso._ »

Pensarlo no lo hacía más cierto y definitivamente no estaba teniendo un efecto de serenidad en él. Charles no sacudió la cabeza en el intento de sacar el recuerdo de aquél breve beso de su mente, pero procuró aspirar aire lentamente, con calma.

Las puertas metálicas del ascensor quedaron cerradas frente a ellos. El telépata estiró una mano para presionar el botón de su piso y un segundo después Erik adelantó su brazo y eligió el brillante botón con el nueve en números romanos.

Charles giró un poco la cabeza en un gesto de inofensiva curiosidad para mirar a la pareja. Ella había entrelazado un brazo con él y ahora susurraba algo a su oído. Charles tragó en seco, deshaciéndose del repentino deseo de rebuscar dentro de la mente de aquella mujer. Era bonita. No de una manera vulgar o despampanante. Un par de ojos verdes, piel apiñonada, cabello oscuro y ondulado, esbelta y ligeramente más baja que Erik. Bonita de un modo elegante pero no ordinario.

Charles apartó la mirada. No hubo música de ambiente y el trayecto de siete pisos hasta escuchar la campanilla y ver las puertas abrirse fue en silencio.

« _Fue sólo un beso._ »

* * *

 _III. Recuerdos (al que anhela)_

La habitación exhibía el lujo común de esa clase de hoteles. Algo más que sábanas limpias y almohadas incómodas. Charles podía permitírselo y Erik no tenía problemas con ello tampoco. A lo largo de su pequeña misión más de una vez durmieron en el automóvil, un par de noches en un buen lugar parecía algo justo, sobre todo si uno de ellos tenía oportunidad de reencontrarse con alguien.

« _Que le aproveche._ »

Intentó no pensarlo con toda la virulencia que al final terminó imprimiendo.

─Que le aproveche, maldición. ─Decirlo en voz alta no alivio en nada su malestar. En cambio, algo volvió a oprimir su pecho.

El recuerdo de ése breve beso ocurrido sin mayores glorias hacía más de un año volvió con la nitidez suficiente para llevarlo a tumbarse sobre la cama y ahogar un gruñido de fastidio contra una almohada. Los labios delgados y fríos de Erik presionándose contra los suyos, dejando apenas un rastro de humedad al alejarse.

En aquél momento, Charles cerró los ojos, titubeando tanto que al final no pudo sino dejar que pasara. Erik lo besó porque tenía curiosidad, porque creía que sería agradable y porque vivía para contemplar en sus ojos la sombra de la desesperación. Charles sabía ahora y lo había sabido mucho antes de aquél beso que albergar cualquier esperanza de amor era aguardar en vano. Se lo había dicho con claridad. Sólo eran amigos. La clase más rara e inadecuada de amigos, pero nada más.

Y los besos no significaban nada.

* * *

 _IV. Sospechas (al que envidia)_

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura. Caminó hasta la cama, se sacó la toalla y se metió entre las sábanas. Apretó los parpados con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera ahuyentar la oleada de ideas que acometió su cabeza. No tenía sueño pero creía que si se hundía lo suficiente en esa cama lograría escapar de su propia mente.

No lo hizo.

* * *

 _V. Dos clases de desvelo_

Volvió a girar sobre el colchón, esta vez en busca de su reloj de pulsera sobre la mesita de noche. Encendió la lámpara y quedó encandilado un instante. Finalmente revisó la hora. Pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

« _Pero los amantes no tienen una hora para ir a la cama.»_

Sus facciones denotaban cansancio, sin embargo, ante el pensamiento, se tensaron de nuevo en una amplia mueca de desagrado. Lanzó el reloj sobre la alfombra y giró para volver a enterrarse entre las delicadas sábanas.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

* * *

 _VI. La detonación de ideas_

El estaba ahí, dejando que un par de pequeñas manos desabotonaran la camisa de un azul oscuro que Charles había sugerido casualmente por la mañana.

Él avanzaba algunos pasos hasta que se topaban con la cama. Erik deslizaba sus manos por el vestido verde lima, revelando poco a poco más de esa piel impecable.

Perfecta.

* * *

 _VII. Está en tu cabeza, sólo en tu cabeza._

Se incorporó con un grito de rabia ahogado en el pecho. Sus pies se plantaron sobre la tibia alfombra de fibra sintética beige. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó descansar el rostro sobre sus manos.

Si quisiera… si él realmente quisiera podría alcanzar las mentes de esos dos y finalmente despejar toda duda, desarmar cada sospecha, hasta la última, hasta no albergar una incertidumbre más sobre sus sentimientos hacia Erik o sobre los sentimientos de Erik por él.

Él sólo debía…

* * *

 _VIII. No puedes mirar_

A partir de ése punto, empeoró.

«¿Cobardía o certeza?»

Cobardía, siempre.

* * *

 _IX. Te matará_

Sus pasos de insomne lo llevaron al cuarto de baño. El agua sobre su rostro no despejó su mente pero la sensación fría resultó agradable. Aun ligeramente inclinado, apoyó las manos al borde del lavamanos y se quedó un par de minutos mirando su reflejo en la luna amplia del espejo. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre desgraciado, lucía oscuros círculos bajo los ojos y tenía tatuada una mueca a medio camino entre el dolor y la amargura.

No era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo de esa manera.

Pero él no era así.

Él ya no era así, pero de cualquier forma ésa la imagen que devolvía la limpia superficie rectangular: un hombre acabado.

¿Cómo había terminado de esa manera?

Erik.

* * *

 _XI. Él nunca…_

Erik.

Erik.

Erik.

* * *

 _XII. Coraje_

Charles era un telépata y de cuando en cuando podía juntar valor para comportarse como uno.

Cuestión de vida o muerte, y ahora hay que salvar una vida.

La suya.

* * *

 _XIII. Indeseable manifestación de una verdad_

A Erik le gustaba jugar con él.

Lo necesitaba en aquella vorágine de _no sabemos nada y siempre estamos tan perdidos,_ y le gustaba protegerlo porque lo consideraba de alguna manera suyo.

¿A Erik le habría gustado amarlo?

Sí.

¿Erik podía amarlo?

No.

Lo necesitaba y lo tenía como ese algo intocable. Le gustaba jugar con él y protegerlo y mutilarlo.

Le gustaba demostrar cuánto es que él mismo era valioso ante los ojos de Charles ─ _invaluable, era invaluable pero prescindible_.

* * *

 _XIV. Salir de la jaula_

Charles reunió fuerza para mirarse en el espejo y admitir que se había quedado sin esperanza.

Que su propia mutación lo había condenado a la máxima verdad.

Que su propia mutación lo estaba condenando al no amor de aquí a morir.

Los ojos azules lo observaron casi con incredulidad. Ése era Charles Xavier.

* * *

 _XV. Repugnante, repugnante, repugnante_

La verdad.

Erik.

Él.

* * *

 _XVI. El precio a pagar_

Admitir y luego...

ser feliz.

Primero, morir un poco.

* * *

 _XVII._ _Algún futuro_

Erik siguió hallando en él otras maneras de divertirse, de necesitarlo y luego mostrar su valor y arruinarlo, volver arrastrándose, despedazarlo para zurcirlo como pudiera y decir que eran mejores amigos de tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta.

─Somos los mejores enemigos, Charles.

Él puso una bala en su espalda y no volvió a caminar.

Erik habría querido amarlo pero amaba más otras cosas. El pasado, por ejemplo.

─¿Ajedrez?

─Nunca podría decirte que no, viejo amigo. ─Charles sonrió ampliamente desde abajo, desde su silla y su espina dorsal atrofiada.

* * *

 _XVIII. Yo nunca…_

Charles no aprendió a no sentir envidia. Tenía poder sobre las mentes pero la suya era una fosa llena de criaturas extrañas que más valdría no alborotar ─ _a veces no era muy difícil creer que David fuera hijo su_ _yo._

Alguna vez, en un rincón oscuro de su propia mente, deseó haber sido alguien más.

Miraba a Erik acompañado. Hombre, mujer, _qué importa_.

Si no hubiera sido el Charles Xavier quizá Erik habría podido…

no.

Erik nunca y Charles tampoco.

* * *

 _XIX. Sr. Optimista_

Erik no pudo quererlo y Charles aprendió a vivir con ello.

─¿Puedo darte un consejo, Kitty?

La joven castaña asintió, su semblante desolado lo conmovió.

El amor joven, cuánto puede doler.

─Quizá no sea un consejo tanto como una petición —agregó con la tenue sonrisa del paternal Profesor X.

Kitty se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y aguardó mientras intentaba arreglar un semblante menos afligido.

─Lucha, Kitty, si es lo que quieres, no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

─Pero… ¿y si él no me quiere de vuelta? ─Preguntó suprimiendo por poco un puchero y aguantando las lágrimas con una cierta valentía.

Charles tuvo un poco de retrospectiva.

Erik.

Dolió y fue terrible, pero lo hizo valer la pena.

Quizá era que Charles no supo cuándo dejar de pelear por algo, hasta que tuvo que hacerlo y se transformó en el rompecabezas al que siempre le faltarían algunas piezas.

─Entonces lucha con más fuerza.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo sé, el prompt pedía simplemente un Charles celoso y yo me descocí en un oneshot de esos que acostumbro, bien exagerados y melodramáticos. En mi defensa, el fluff con este par y ése prompt dado fue poco más que imposible. Lo intenté varias veces pero se sentía tan… vacío.

Una disculpa, drama no es la clase de regalo que la mayoría esperaría recibir el día de reyes. Pero… ¡Está hecho con amor! X3 Amo la pareja y amé el prompt, so cx

En fin, ¡mucho éxito este año, querida grimmjow!


End file.
